Does Honor Exist in War?
by Striker115
Summary: Belkan pilot Heinrich Braun asked himself whether honor does exist during warfare, as he watched one particular enemy ace dogfighting against his comrades. First story. Please rate and review


_A/N: First fan-fiction of the Ace Combat series, as well as first fan-fiction in general. So please, take it easy when reviewing. This is basically a one shot story. I own no parts of Ace Combat._

**Date**: May 28th, 1995

**Time**: 1155 hrs

**Location**: Belka Priority One Strategic Airspace B7R

* * *

><p>"Werewolf 1, check your six; two bogies are on your tail."<p>

As the AWACS warned him in a concerned voice, Captain Heinrich "Adler" Braun looked at his six and saw two Osean Air Force F-16Cs chasing his SU-27 Flanker. Adler then broke left and right, but it was no use.

It was only ten minutes into the battle. However, 20% of the participants were already shot down. Adler already used up half of his ammunition and his plane suffered moderate damage, not to mention he was about to be shot down by those damn Oseans.

"MISSILES, SIX O CLOCK HIGH", the AI yelled frantically. Adler look behind and saw two bright dots closing in on him. He waited until the missiles were close enough, then performed a Split-S. He decelerated, rolled his plane upside down, then turned downward into the desolate wasteland, dropping chaffs and flares along the way. He successfully evaded the missiles, as one missed and the other hit a flare and exploded.

The Osean's F-16s circled around to find the Flanker when suddenly one of them exploded. The remaining F-16 then broke right, not knowing that Adler is aiming his cannon right in front of the F-16. Adler pulled the trigger, then watch as the plane exploded into fireball.

_That was close_, Adler thought. "All Werewolf units, report in."

"Werewolf 2, checking in."

"Werewolf 3, splashed three bogies and moving on to the fourth."

"Werewolf 4 here, Capt."

"Good, everyone's alright." At the same time, the radio emitted static and AWACS' voice can be heard.

"A SITREP from Belkan Air Force High Command," the AWACS said.

"'As of 1200 hrs, 40% of Allies forces are destroyed, while 25% of Belkan forces are lost. We must hold our position in Airspace B7R. If we do, our air superiority will remain strong. _Belka über alles!_'"

Cheers can be heard on the radio. The cries were short lived however.

"Wait," the AWACS interrupted, "two new contacts appear on radar. It looks like they are the enemy's reinforcement."

"They only sent two?" A pilot asked in surprise. There are confusions in the radio chatter. Why would the Allies send two planes as reinforcement when they know they are already losing?

The answer can be figured out later. It turned out that the two planes were more dangerous than what the Belkans thought. The two planes then proceeded to attack formation and shot down many aircraft in quick succession.

"Still no reinforcement from base. If only they'd get here, then we may be able to put an end to this all at once," one Belkan pilot said.

"Hold on, it won't be long before they arrived," replied another.

Adler just splashed another plane before he managed to intercept parts of the enemy's transmission.

"IFF have confirmed it's Galm. The reinforcement team is Galm," announced an Osean pilot.

_Galm Team is here?_ thought Adler. _The squadron that liberated Ustio without assistance, invaded our homeland and single-handedly destroyed the legendary Excalibur is right here, in the middle of the battle, right above B7R. How could they do all of that? No matter. They are outnumbered three to one anyway. They can be easily shot down like flies._

"All right, Werewolf 1 to all flights, follow me. Galm may be unstoppable, but they are heavily outnumbered. You are cleared to engage them."

Many of the Belkan planes went out to engage Galm. However, Adler underestimated them.

Four Belkan MiG-29A Fulcrums launched at least six heat seeking missiles at Galm's flight lead. The lead managed to dodge them, however. He then fired four AMRAAMs radar-guided missiles, one for each MiG. All four MiGs exploded upon impact.

"How is that possible?" asked a Belkan pilot.

The Ustian's F-15C then bagged three Sukhoi fighters, all within a few seconds. A Belkan SU-27 caught Galm 1 in his crosshair, but Galm 1 performed a Kubit maneuver and ended up BEHIND the SU-27. He fired his gun and the Flanker burst into flame.

Adler looked at Galm 1 in surprise._ That's not possible. No human could ever do that. Unless he..._

Then Adler heard a missile warning. He tried to evade, but it was no use. A missile hit his wing, spinning his plane out of control. Adler tried to regain control, but his plane was trashed. He had no choice but to eject.

"Dammit, he got the lead," Adler heard his wingman on the radio. He watched the battle as he drifted down to the desolate land. He then saw eight black MiG-31 Foxhounds of the 8th Night Tactical Fighter Squadron.

"Schwarze leader to all units, the escaping craft is heading this way," the leader said." It's Huckebein, don't let your guard down".

Adler watched as a MiG-21bis passed the Galm Team. For some reasons, they didn't attack the MiG. Instead, they went for the Foxhounds.

* * *

><p>Dominic Zubov, leader of the 8th Night Tactical Fighter Squadron "Schwarze", watched the defector flying into the furball. He noticed two Ustian F-15s heading toward him. Bastards made me lose the defector, he thought. Oh well, might as well take them down.<p>

"Two, three, four, come with me. The rest of you, go support," Zubov commanded.

The four Foxhounds accelerated to the F-15s.

However, the lead fired two AMRAAMs at the two Foxhounds. Both of them exploded upon impact.

"This is Two, he's right behind me!" Two yelled over the radio. Zubov then heard an explosion and then static.

"Damn! Five through Eight, get them!"

"I can't shake him!"

"Don't just stay there, attack!"

"Schisse! He got me! Ejecting!"

"How is that even possible!?"

"He's not even human!"

As the situation grew worse, Zubov watched as all of his teammates were shot down. Shot down by a pathetic little fighter flown by a stupid mercenary.

The next thing he knows, he was shot down. He managed to eject into the wasteland.

* * *

><p>Adler, still drifting in midair, saw a Belkan plane, trailing in smoke. The mercenary flew to the neutralized plane, launching a Sidewinder at it.<p>

"Help! I can't shake him!" Adler heard on the radio. He then saw the neutralized plane burst into flame. The pilot didn't manage to eject.

_Is this what war is about? Adler thought. Is war about killing people mercilessly just for profit or glory? Does honor really exist in time of war?_ He

remembered his former instructor teaching him about honor.

He watched as the mercenary continued to splash down Belkan planes without hesitation, then RTB.

* * *

><p><em>Another AN: That's it for my first story. If you can, please review and give me suggestions on how I can improve. Thanks! :D_


End file.
